It is possible to improve the performance and efficiency of an internal combustion engine by regulating the flow of air into a combustion chamber. One way in which to maintain a more uniform flow of air is to provide a valve in the intake of the engine to throttle air flow. Such valves, commonly referred to as flapper valves or butterfly valves, are generally constructed from a metal shaft to which metal flaps are welded or riveted for rotation with the shaft. An alternative construction is a shaft and flaps made of a continuous piece of plastic. In either type of valve construction, bearings are typically required for rotationally supporting the shaft. Typical bearings, in particular bushings, used for supporting flapper valves are either a split two-piece type bearing installed after the valve is constructed, or a single piece bearing that is slipped onto the shaft prior to attaching the flaps to the shaft. Such designs thus require several steps to assemble and/or install in an intake of an engine (e.g., assemble flaps and bearings on shaft, mount shaft on intake, etc.) and, therefore, involve increased time and labor cost for assembly.